Brothers
by DaizNDust
Summary: When Bulgaria see's Greece at a meeting what back history will be reveled between the two brothers.


Bulgaria calmly walked into the conference building behind his friend Romania, he looked around the room quietly and went and sat down in his spot. He froze slightly seeing another familiar nation from across that table.

The Greek was over fighting with the Turkish nation while the quiet Japanese nation was trying to stop them. Bulgaria watched the Greek silently, it had been a long time since he had seen Greece…his older brother… Bulgaria turned away as Greece returned Bulgaria's gaze. He had a long and bloody history with his brother…one that he would sometimes wish to forget…

* * *

The small nation was walking through the field of dandelions and Daises happily. He was exploring some territory South West of his home. He continued down the path picking Daisies on the way when he stopped seeing a young women walking in the field as well.

Bulgaria backed up in fear as the strange lady walked towards him, he blinked looking at the lady as she bent down.

"Hello Young one…." The lady smiled at Bulgaria, Bulgaria backed up a little more with a whimper.

"Don't be afraid..."

Bulgaria looked up at the lady quietly and looked over as a cat appeared behind her.

"Kitty" Bulgaria giggled and reached over stroking the cats glossy black fur, Bulgaria looked back at the lady who was now standing again.

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Bulgaria….."

"It's nice to meet you Bulgaria im the Byzantine Empire…or you can call me Ancient Greece" the empire whispered and picked up the young boy, Bulgaria whimpered and struggled in her arms for a moment but then stopped.

"Do you have anywhere to live Bulgaria?"

"No…I live by myself…."

"You can come stay with me if you want…and with my son…" Bulgaria watched as the Byzantine Empire turned her head and called to someone.

A boy with dark chocolate brown hair came walking up to her, he was very quiet with a bunch of cats following him. He had to be at least eight or nine years old.

"Yes mom?"

"This is Bulgaria…he will be staying with us…he is your new brother…"

The Byzantine Empire set the Bulgarian boy down on the ground in front of the Greek boy who stared at him for a moment.

"It's nice to meet you…Im Greece…"

Bulgaria just nodded at the boy and saw the cats around him.

"Wow there's so many cats!"

"I love cats…"

"Me too!" Bulgaria giggled and picked up one of the cats as the empire turned to the two boys.

"Let's go you two…"

Bulgaria looked up at the empire and looked over at Greece who held out a hand to the younger boy.

"Let's go little brother…."

Bulgaria nodded and took the older boys hand and walked with him holding hands with the Greek boy…his new older brother.

* * *

The nine year old glared at the taller boy who stood in front of him; he gripped onto the fourteen year old Greeks hand who was beside him.

"For now on you two are parts of the Ottoman Empire!" The Turk told them and turned leaving the two in the dark.

Bulgaria sat there trembling in anger and fear, Ancient Greece was dead….and now he was a prisoner…. He felt a sob rock his sore shackled body but a hiss stopped him. He winced feeling the Greeks hand grip his harder.

"Don't cry Bulgaria….don't show any fear….were going to be okay…" The Greek whispered and looked down at the younger child.

"B-But…."

"No butts Bulgaria listen to me…we will both get out together…we will both be okay, okay?"

Bulgaria nodded and hugged the Greek sadly.

"I miss Mom…."

"Me too Bulgaria…but right now we have to be strong…we can mourn right now…" Bulgaria could see it hurt his older brother to say those words; he nodded and looked at the closed door.

"Promise me you will never leave me….Big Brother…."

"I would never Bulgaria!"

The Greek leaned against the wall and held the young Bulgarian tightly until he felt the soft breathing of the Bulgarian sleeping and soon Greece did the same.

* * *

"WHAT!?" The twelve year old screamed staring at the Turkish man in shock, Turkey had just told him the truth…

Bulgaria had been waiting for Greece to return…he had ran away and was going to get some help for Bulgaria…But…

"What do you mean he left me here?"

"He must have forgotten about you…" the Turk replied adjusting his mask that was on his face with a fake grim smile.

"H-He promised…."

"You can never trust Greeks Bulgaria; they always end up breaking their promises…"

Bulgaria ran away from the Turk crying.

This couldn't be true…

Why did he just leave him there…

* * *

"Bulgaria!"

Fourteen year old Bulgaria looked up in surprise hearing the familiar voice, his big brother was running towards him.

The Greek ran forward and hugged him tightly. But Bulgaria pushed him away.

"Little brother…."

"Don't call me that!" Bulgaria snapped at the Greek backing up. "I can't believe you left me!"

"Im sorry Bul…I tried-"

"Just shut up Greece!" Bulgaria yelled angrily and turned on his heel stomping away.

"I want my independence!"

* * *

For the next years Bulgaria and Greece fought in many wars…brother against brother in combat…

Bulgaria had finally won and gained his independence and left Greece…that was the last time Bulgaria had seen Greece till then.

"Bulgaria are you okay?" Romania asked his friend standing up, the meeting was over.  
Bulgaria looked over at Greece who was standing up shuffling his papers, then turned away.

* * *

"Greece let's go!" the Turk yelled at the Greek man who was picking up his papers, Greek turned to make a comment but then felt someone hug him from behind. He turned to see who but all he saw was a note and Bulgaria walking away. He looked down at the front of the letter in bold letters it spelt out "**Big Brother"**

**Big Brother,**

** Im sorry for all of the damage I've done…I hope we can still be brothers…**

** I miss you…**

**Your Little Brother,**

**Bulgaria**

Greece just smiled reading the letter and watched as the Bulgarian left behind the Romanian.

_I love you too Bulgaria…._

He called up his boss to tell him he wouldn't be at the office the next day…

The next day he was visiting his baby brother!


End file.
